parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchella (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of Disney's "Cinderella". Cast: *Cinderella - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Prince Charming - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *The Fairy Goodmother - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Jaq - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gus - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lady Tremaine - Isis (Krypto the Superdog) *Lucifer - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) *The King - Tiger (An American Tail) *The Grand Duke - Lackey (Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Anastasia Tremaine - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Drizella Tremaine - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) *Bruno - Hero the Dog (Thumbelina (1994) *Major - Ichabod Crane's Horse (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Bert - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Mert - Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Luke - Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Mary Mouse - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Perla Mouse - Jeanette (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Suzy the Mouse - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Mice - Various Chipmunks and Squirrels *The Birds - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; Bambi and Sleeping Beauty) *Cinderella's Father - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Young Cinderella - Marie (The Aristocats) *Young Anastasia Tremaine - Toots (Tom & Jerry) *Young Drizella Tremaine - Glory (The Tom & Jerry Show) *The Footman - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Bruno as the Footman - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Major as the Coachman - Timon (The Lion King) *The Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood; Kung Fu Panda) Scenes: *Duchella part 1: Opening Credits/Once Upon a Time *Duchella part 2: ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Duchella part 3: A New Chipmunk in the House/Dragon *Duchella part 4: Dragon Picks on Hero/Breakfeast Time!/Getting Dragon Out of the Way *Duchella part 5: Dragon Tries to Get Dale *Duchella part 6: Mirage and Duchess' Conversation *Duchella part 7: At the Castle/Tiger's Problems *Duchella part 8: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/A Message from the King *Duchella part 9: ("The Work Song") *Duchella part 10: Stealing/("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise) *Duchella part 11: Duchess' Surprise/'You Little Thief!' *Duchella part 12: Leona ("Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo") *Duchella part 13: At the Ball/("So This is Love")/Late at Midnight *Duchella part 14: Lackey and Tiger's Conversation *Duchella part 15: Mirage's Important News/Mirage Locks Duchess in Her Room *Duchella part 16: Chip and Dale Gets the Key *Duchella part 17: Dragon Attacks *Duchella part 18: Duchess Tries on the Slipper/("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Final) *Duchella part 19: End Credits Audio Used from: *Cinderella (1950) Movies/TV Shows Used from: *The Aristocats (1970) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata! (2004) *The Lion Guard: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *Krypto the Superdog (2004) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1982) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Bambi (1942) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Tom & Jerry short films *The Tom & Jerry Show (2014) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series; 1992) *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series; 1994) *Robin Hood (1973) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies